Swamp Thing 4
"Monster on the Moors!" is the story title to the fourth issue of the first ''Swamp Thing'' ongoing comic book series by DC Comics. The story was written by Len Wein with artwork by Bernie Wrightson, who also provided embellishment work for this issue. The cover art was penciled, inked and colored by Wrightson, who also colored the interior pages to this issue. The story was lettered by Gaspar Saladino and edited by Joe Orlando. This issue shipped with an April-May, 1973 cover date and carried a cover price of 20 cents per copy (US). Synopsis The seaplane carrying Matt Cable and Abigail Arcane crashes into the moors of Scotland. What they don't realize is that the plane has a stowaway. Swamp Thing has been clinging to one of the plane's pontoons ever since they left the Balkans. Angus and Jenna MacCobb find Matt and Abby and offer them shelter at their ancestral home. They spend the night inside the house while Swamp Thing remains outside silently observing them. That night, Mister Rodman, the pilot of the plane goes out to check on the plane when he is attacked and killed by a mysterious creature. The MacCobbs discover his body, and Matt and Abigail are forced to impose upon their hosts even longer than they intended. That same evening, the Swamp Thing finds a werewolf stalking the moors outside the MacCobb house. The two get into a fight that ends in a stalemate. The following evening, Matt and Abigail meet Ian MacCobb, Angus and Jenna's son. Jenna later poisons Matt and takes him to a secret basement laboratory. She has both Matt and Ian strapped to a table. She intends on performing a blood transfusion, hoping to transfer the curse of the werewolf from her son's body into Matthew's. Ian transforms into the werewolf and goes berserk. Swamp Thing bursts into the house and fights the werewolf. He kills him by impaling him on a silver-tipped chandelier. Appearances * Swamp Thing, Alec Holland * Abigail Arcane * Matthew Cable * Ian MacCobb * Angus MacCobb * Jenna MacCobb * Linda Holland's dog * Paul Rodman * Interpol * Dogs * Horses * Humans * Swamp monsters * Werewolves * Scotland * None * Paul Rodman's seaplane * MaCobb family carriage * Claws * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''DC Special Series'' #14, ''Roots of the Swamp Thing'' #2 and the ''DC Comics Classics Library: Roots of the Swamp Thing'' hardcover collection. * The cover to this issue is job number J-3028. * This is the fourth issue of ''Swamp Thing'' written by Len Wein. * This is the fourth issue of ''Swamp Thing'' illustrated by Bernie Wrightson (pencils and inks). * This is the fourth issue of ''Swamp Thing'' with a cover illustrated by Bernie Wrightson. * This is the first issue of ''Swamp Thing'' with E. Nelson Bridwell as assistant editor. * This is the fourth appearance of Alec Holland as the Swamp Thing. He appeared last in ''Swamp Thing'' #3. He appears next in ''Swamp Thing'' #5. * This is the second appearance of Abigail Arcane. She appears next in ''Swamp Thing'' #6. * This is the fourth appearance of Matthew Cable. He appears next in ''Swamp Thing'' #6. * First and only appearance to date of Angus MacCobb. * First and only appearance to date of Jenna MacCobb. * First and only appearance of Ian MacCobb; dies in this issue. * First appearance of werewolves in the Swamp Thing mythos, making them the fourth supernatural creature to appear in the series after swamp monsters, Un-Men and reanimates. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Swamp Thing Vol 1 Category:1973/Comic issues Category:May, 1973/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries